The UCLA Intercampus Medical Genetics Training Program is a university-wide training program in medical genetics which uses the faculty and facilities of three UCLA medical campuses: the Center for Health Sciences (UCLA), Cedars-Sinai Medical Center, and Harbor-UCLA Medical Center. Fellowship training is two to three years in duration and directed toward the training of post-doctoral MD, and Ph.D. candidates who are highly motivated toward academic research careers in the field of medical genetics. The basic aim of the training program is to train individuals with a broad knowledge in medical genetics and an intensive experience in genetic research who can enter the academic community as independent investigators. The program is structured to provide a broad, in-depth educational program covering all aspects of human genetics, molecular biology, and related fields to all trainees. The integrated program brings together the faculty members interested in medical genetics from the School of Medicine's basic science departments, the University's Molecular Biology Brain and Neuropsychiatric Institutes and the Medical Genetics units of the three UCLA hospitals.